


The Dinner:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Consequences: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Consensual, DNA Tests, Dinners, Divorce, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Honesty, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Reconciliation, Romance, Sad, visitation rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Moment of truth has finally arrived, Danny & Rachel are gonna tell Stan about the affair, & about them being back together, How will he take it?, Will Danny & Rachel be all right afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This part of my "Consquences" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy them with my love!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner:

*Summary: The Moment of truth has finally arrived, Danny & Rachel are gonna tell Stan about the affair, & about them being back together, How will he take it?, Will Danny & Rachel be all right afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This part of my "Consquences" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy them with my love!!!!*

 

Rachel Edwards was nervously biting her fingernail, as she & her ex-husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who recently got back together, were waiting for her current husband, & who is about to be ex-husband # 2, stan Edwards to show up. "Baby, It will be okay, Honesty is the best way to go in any situation", The British Woman looked at him, & smiled at him, she nodded, & said, "I know, You are right", She relaxed, & had a glass of some green tea to calm her nerves, She hates to hurt to Stan, but she has to follow her heart, & her heart tells her that she belongs to Danny.

 

Stan Edwards came in, & found Danny & Rachel sitting together at a table, He had an idea of what is about to come, but he wants to hear it from his wife's mouth, He knew that she was not happy, & neither was she, He hate the fact, that divorce was the only opition, but it was the best move to make, He just hates what it's gonna do to Grace, cause she already went through a divorce once, & he hates that she will have to go through this crap again. He is hoping that Danny would still let him be part of her life, cause if the baby that Rachel is carrying, turns out to be Danny's, then Grace is the only connection, that he would have, to see what having a child is like.

 

"Hello, Rachel, & Danny", The Businessman said, as he gave them a tired smile, & signaled the waitress, so she can get their dinner & drink orders, when she went off to do her task, Stan gave Rachel & Danny his full attention, & asked, "How is everything going ?", They answered him with a "Fine", & they made small talk, as they ate their food, when it came, Stan hates situations like this, but he has to face them, or they won't go away.

 

Rachel said, "Stan, We have to tell you something", she was feeling emotional because of the hormones, "Me & Danny are back together, We had been having an affair, since he was struck with that toxin, when we came back from Maui," She let the tears out, & said sobbing, "I am so so sorry", & Danny comforted her, Stan surprised them both, by taking her hand into his, & squeezed it in a gentle & comforting way. "I already knew, Honey, I just want to hear it from you, Thank you for being so honest with me, I knew it would be hard for you," he indicated to Danny, "The _**Both**_ of you", He sat back,  & took a sip of his whiskey.

 

The Blond nodded, & said, "It was, We did not want to hurt you, It just happened, We owed you the truth, I am so sorry too for this", Stan nodded, indicating that he understood, "It's okay, Danny, You have to listen & follow your heart, I am not mad, Really", Which made Rachel & Danny both sighed out in relief, Stan had some emotion in his eyes, "If the baby turns to be mine, Can I be part of it's life ?", Danny said with a nod, "Definitely", Rachel concurred with Danny, "Of course, & it would be vice versa with Danny", Stan thanked them both, & they talked about more pleasant things, & their future.

 

They left the restaurant, & Stan asked Danny, "May I still see Grace ?, Take her out occasionally ?, I just don't want to lose that bond with her", Danny smiled, & said, "You won't lose it, you can see her anytime, You are family", Stan smiled, & said, 'Thanks, Danny", He said, "I will cover Grace's college fund, like I promised, " Danny said profusely,"Thank you, Stan", he nodded, & kissed Rachel passionately for the last time, & shook Danny's hand, & went to his car, Rachel lets out her tears, & Danny comforted her, as she watched Stan's car disappear, "Let's go home", Danny declared, & that is what they did, They went home to their house, & future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out fot a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
